fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Authority of Chaos
Summary The Authority of Chaos, originally the Authority of Freedom, is the Seraphim created by the Fallen Hero. During the final "days" of the Age of Chaos, when the Seven Heroes were repairing the shattered pieces of the world, they found that the pieces of "time" they had were finite. Had the timeline been reconstructed as a single forward facing line, eventually the world would cease to exist once it quite literally ran out of time to exist in. To prevent this, six of the seven heroes bent twisted time into a loop and sealed it closed. And as the loop repeated, the same events would play out, over and over and over for eternity. They had managed to make the world last forever, but at the cost of any progress past the loop's point of restart. The heroes then created the Seraphim to maintain the world and ensure the Spiral continued forever. After several cycles of the Spiral however, the Seventh Hero became unable to accept the eternal loop of the world. She was disgusted by the thought of an eternity without progress, of repeating the same actions, the same wars, the same mistakes. But at the same time, she had faith that if given a chance, humanity would find a way to extend their "time" and continue past the end point of the Spiral. So the Fallen Hero created a very risky plan - to open up the Spiral to the Chaos surrounding it. This would allow the Chaos to occasionally infect the denizens within, freeing their souls from the Spiral's enforced law of recurrence and allowing them to retain their memories of prior loops.The Seventh Hero began opening cracks in the Spiral in secret, but was eventually discovered by the other Heroes. They battled her and eventually managed to defeat her, but the First Hero was lethally wounded in the process. With the First Hero's death, the remaining Heroes finally cracked. They were so mentally exhausted from fighting their previous comrade, from the death of their leader, and the constant strain of watching over the Cycle over the past cycles, that they either laid down their Sword and went to live a mortal life, or commited suicide in one extreme example. However, the Seventh Hero had already created the Authority of Freedom to carry on her work in the event of her death. The Authority of Freedom traversed the Spiral, opening small cracks in the Spiral to allow the Chaos in where it was deemed necessary. Eventually, its methods became more drastic as it experienced the world and came to redefine its instructions, and it attracted the notice of the other Seraphim. The legions of Seraphim battled the Authority of Freedom and eventually managed to destroy it, sealing its body away deep within the earth. Tropes A.I. Is a Crapshoot: Effectively, as Seraphim are effectively artificial intelligences created by the Seven Heroes. The Authority of Chaos was given the instructions to break the cycle of eternal recurrence and free humanity - however, over time as the Authority experienced the world, it came to redefine these instructions, and slowly became more and more destructive in its methods, opening the Spiral to far more Chaos than the Seventh Hero would have wanted. Had the Fallen Hero lived, they would have been able to correct the Authority of Chaos's actions, but her death - along with the eventual deaths of the other Heroes - effectively gauranteed the corruption of the Authority of Chaos's path. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral / Lawful Evil (has no concept of good and evil, and only follows its instructions, though over time its methods of following them became more destructive) Name: The Authority of Chaos, The Authority of Freedom, ��ཞᏋᎴᎧᏋ爪Ꭷ Origin: 'A Tale of Lost Swords '''Gender: ' '''Age: Classification: ' '''Birthplace: ' Combat Statistics '''Tier: At least 7-A Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Mid), Space-Time Manipulation (capable of opening "cracks" in the Spiral - which is both space and time - to the Sea of Chaos outside it), Magic, Flight 'Attack Potency: ' 'Speed: Lifting Strength: ' 'Striking Strength: ' 'Durability: ' 'Stamina: ' 'Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: ''' '''Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Space Users Category:Weather Users Category:Mind Users Category:Magic Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 7 Category:A Tale of Lost Swords Pages Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles